Prototype-01 Jakal Plasma Sword
The Prototype-01 Jackal Plasma Sword, known more commonly as the Jackal Sword is the first weapon produced by CovTech for the Sovereign Covenant Empire. This model itself is, however, a Prototype version specifically the first prototype. It is essentially a counterpart to the Covenant Energy Sword, though with more resemblance to a katana by having only one point rather than too, being smaller in Width and thickness, and being Yellow in colour. It was designed for the Kig-Yar to wield, though other species such as the Drones are also able to wield this weapon. Though the Energy Cutlass was already in play, and still being used, the Sword was primarily created for the purpose of Higher ranked Jackals to be further distinguished from lower ranks. Uses The use for the Jackal Sword is not widely common in the Sovereign Empire, and it is only trusted with Shipmaster and Shipmistress Jackals who can be responsible with it, and even then not many are known to have one. Since it is only a Prototype model, some of it's traits are copied from the Energy Sword. The final model is currently under development, with three models complete, each referred to as prototypes. Prototype-02 Model The first of the "Final" model is a concept model created following the Prototype-01. It's name "Prototype-02" is only a working title for the weapon. In appearance it is merely a purple energy version of the Prototype-01. It also has a longer length than the 01, along with more width to it. The only known user of this model is a Skirmisher by the name of Xhar. It is commonly called Xhar's Sword. Prototype-03 Model The second of the "Final" Models, the Prototype-03 is more different in design from the 01 and 02. It has the Length of the 02 model but with three blades over one like it's other models or two like the energy sword, and as such is a bit wider than the 02 model. This model can be an instant death for any unskilled soldier or even a spartan, but this weapon itself is not easy for Kig-Yar (or any species) to wield, and the rarity of this model makes it unlikely that any would use it. In-fact, there are no known users of the sword, but what is known is that is currently at CovTech Headquarters on the Kig-Yar homeworld Eayn. It is commonly deferred to as the Useless Blade due to the fact that in having it's three blades it has a very short battery usage and is very hard to wield. It is also red in colour. Some say it was also the original model of the sword, possibly based off artistic versions of Swords rather than putting any thought into realism and common sense of battle. In-fact, CovTech has said that they won't be mass producing the 03 Model. Prototype-04 Model The final model of the Jackal Sword, the Prototype 04 model is a double sword version of the 01 model. Essentially, it has another sword attached to the bottom of the first one thus creating a sword fit for powerful enemies. They are Blue in colour, similar to an energy sword. Due to the risk of accidents, only a Jackal named Gax wields one. This model is known collectively as The Blade of Gax. Trivia *Despite being the owner of CovTech, Zag does not use the Jackal Sword. *Similar to the vehicle projects in replacing old Covenant technology, the Jackal sword replaces the Energy Sword in the Sovereign Empire, as the Energy Sword is considered obsolete by the Prophet of Decadence. Most likely for being an "Elite's Weapon." *This article is a recreation of a namespaced article since I have made adjustments to the material, adding further explanation and clarification to the original and deleting un-needed information as part of reforming much of my Fanon. *Gax was given a sword by CovTech for unknown reasons, possibly a deal with the corporation. However, him stealing it is also a possibility.